The present invention relates to a bicycle hydraulic operating device.
The bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In recent years, some bicycles have been provided with a bicycle hydraulic system. The bicycle hydraulic system typically includes a hydraulic operating device. There is an ongoing need to reduce the number of parts, to simplify the parts, and to reduce the cost of the components of the hydraulic operating device.